Flotsam
by RandomnessGuy25
Summary: Little Flotsam finds himself lost and has nowhere to stay. Hopefully his stay with the Aqua Teens goes well until his friends find him.
1. New Boy

-Opening Theme-

Outside the home of the Aqua Teens', an explosion is heard.

Shake: Dammit!

Inside the house...

Frylock: What just happened here!

Shake is seen, dust all over him and Meatwad, and a box of grenades is found beside Shake. Shake takes a look at Frylock, then the grenades, then at Meatwad.

Shake: Yeah, what did you do?  
Meatwad: Boy, don't you know? You the one who be throwin' them explosives at me.  
Shake: And for a very solid reason. [pauses] I had to.  
Frylock: Shake, put those away before you try and kill one of our roomates with it.  
Shake: Kill? Roomate? [laughing] What makes you think I'd even want to do that? Why, I would never lay a finger on this little guy. More like lay a fist on him! [punches Meatwad]  
Meatwad: Oww! Dang, boy!  
Shake: Let that be a lesson to you.

The doorbell suddenly rings.

Meatwad: Who was that?  
Shake: Whoever it is, they had better have my high-def DVD's ready to play. I ordered Blu-Ray about a week ago, and I do NOT want to wait any longer. I want my DVD's, dammit!  
Frylock: Right.

Frylock answers the door and sees a young little alien boy.

Frylock: Hey, little man.  
Shake: Who are you, what do you want, and do you have my Blu-Ray?  
Alien Boy: [laughs] You're funny. Anywho, my name's Flotsam. Pleasure to meet you both.  
Shake: Whatever. Do you have my DVD's ready for me?  
Flotsam: Well, no, but-

Shake suddenly slams the door in his face.

Flotsam: [outside] Aww!  
Frylock: Shake!  
Shake: What? He clearly did not have my order. You heard me a minute ago.  
Frylock: Yeah, I heard it.

Frylock opens the door for Flotsam, who is now with big sad eyes, pouting.

Frylock: Look, Float- I can call you that, right?  
Flotsam: Go ahead.  
Frylock: Right. I apologize for his behavior. He's usually like this.  
Flotsam: I wonder how you put up with that.  
Frylock: After 10 years, you kinda get used to it.  
Flotsam: I see.  
Meatwad: Hey, who's this little guy? Is he yours?  
Flotsam: Did that meatball just talk?  
Meatwad: That's true, I am a ball of meat. I'm Meatwad.  
Flotsam: Nice. [shakes hands with Meatwad] So are you all roommates or what?  
Frylock: Yeah, you can say that.  
Flotsam: Nice. Mind if I come in?  
Shake: No.

Shake shuts the door on him again.

Meatwad: Dang. That was pretty harsh.

Frylock opens the door to him again and Flotsam walks in.

Flotsam: Thank you, Fry man. At least somebody cares. [notices his jewel] Wow. How long have you had that?  
Frylock: For, uh, quite a while.  
Flotsam: Neat. What's it do?  
Shake: Wouldn't you like to know?  
Meatwad: So what can you do?  
Flotsam: Well, for starters, I can fly.

Flotsam flies around their living room, demonstrating his flying power.

Meatwad: Well, all right, now. That is sweet. Wish I can fly.  
Shake: Oh my God. Seen it. Been there before. Who the hell cares.  
Flotsam: Well, that was about all I got.  
Frylock: That's cool.  
Meatwad: Can you do something like this? [morphs into a hot dog]  
Flotsam: Um, no, but that's not bad, though. You can do that? What else you got?  
Meatwad: [morphs into an igloo]  
Flotsam: Well, okay. Morphing's pretty neat. How about you, tall, big and brutal? [refers to Shake] Anything you got?  
Shake: Do I look like I want to discuss things with a tiny little freak boy like yourself?

Flotsam flies on top of his lid and looks at his straw, thinking it's an antenna.

Flotsam: Never noticed that before. You have an antenna with you. Neat.  
Shake: Um, kid, you do realize that's not an antenna. That's a straw. Now if you could get the hell off my lid, that'd be great.  
Flotsam: What's the hole for? Like are you supposed to speak into it or what? Maybe this is part microphone. [yells into his straw] HELLO~!  
Shake: Ahh! That's it.

Shake takes him off his lid, drags him to the door and throws him out.

Shake: If that's all you're ever gonna do around here, you might as well f**k off!

Shake slams the door on him again and sits back on the chair.


	2. Staying for a While

Shake: Well, that takes care of that.  
Meatwad: Boy, you cold-blooded.  
Frylock: You know that little Float probably had nowhere else to stay!  
Shake: Then what made him choose us?

Flotsam rings the door again.

Frylock: I'll get it this time.  
Shake: Go ahead. I wasn't gonna anyway.  
Frylock: Whatever.

Frylock opens the door to Flotsam and lets him in again.

Shake: Oh, you again? Hold on a minute. Let me get my bat.  
Frylock: No, Shake. Listen, Float, if it makes you feel better, you can always stay with us.  
Flotsam: No kidding?  
Frylock: Of course. As long as Shake doesn't get anywhere close to harming you.  
Meatwad: Boy, he be knowin' how I feel.  
Shake: Look, whatever, he can stay.  
Flotsam: Yay! [goes up to Shake and hugs him] You know, you're not so bad after all.  
Shake: Whatever. Just get off me, homo. I'm not into you like that.  
Flotsam: Thanks, guys. I'm sure hope wherever my friends are at, they're sure to find me around here.  
Meatwad: You got yourself some friends? Maybe you oughta meet some friends of mine.  
Flotsam: That's nice, Meatwad. Anyway, the backstory to this is this- I was out with my friends in the park somewhere. An incident occured, apparently. I fell into a river, flew through the water for miles, and somehow I ended up here.  
Frylock: I see.  
Meatwad: Well, that be some important information right there.  
Shake: Well, you should know better.  
Flotsam: So where will I be staying?


	3. Meatwad's New Roommate

Frylock sets Flotsam down as he enters Meatwad's room, sitting in front of him.

Flotsam: [looking around] Well, this isn't so bad, I guess. I kinda like it here.  
Frylock: There you go. Now stay safe.

As Frylock leaves the room, Flotsam quietly stares at Meatwad in question. He just blankly smiles back at him, until...

Meatwad: Alright, now we's gonna be some good roommates. That there behind you's the sand.  
Flotsam: Isn't that what you think a sandbox is for?  
Meatwad: Boy, we ain't got no sandbox. We poor. Runnin' low on the money. We need us some money. And that over there behind me is the grill. Got me nowhere else to sleep, so I got the grill.  
Flotsam: Unusual choice of sleeping, don't you think?  
Meatwad: Now look here. We all went to the bed store, and I saw a man grillin' hamburgers, and I said "that's what I wanna sleep on," so they got it for me.

Flotsam stares blankly at him.

Meatwad: Well thats all I remember of it.  
Flotsam: Um.. okay..  
Meatwad: Have you met Dewey and Vanessa?  
Flotsam: Well, no, but-

Meatwad sets out his two dolls for him.

Meatwad: Alright now this over here's Dewey, and here's his girlfriend- Oh. Um.. wife, Vanessa.  
Flotsam: Wife?  
Meatwad: They wed in outer space, and they... well, they get married.  
Flotsam: Um.. okay. Nice to meet you two.  
Meatwad: Oh, they's shy now. Awfully quiet, they are.  
Flotsam: Well, that's okay, I guess.  
Meatwad: Okay, now you definitely oughta meet Boxy.  
Flotsam: Okay. [Meatwad sets Boxy in front of him] Hello, Boxy.

Boxy Brown suddenly starts communicating with Flotsam.

Boxy Brown: Now don't be givin' me any of that sweet talk. Boy, you outta this world.  
Flotsam: Well, thanks, I guess.  
Boxy Brown: Nah, I didn't mean no compliment. You givin' me any issues and whatnot, and you outta this world.  
Flotsam: Uh, okay.  
Boxy Brown: Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you understand me!  
Flotsam: I-I understand you.  
Boxy Brown: Louder, boy, you goin' soft on me!  
Flotsam: [bows towards Boxy] I understand you perfectly clear!

Meatwad looks at him in question.

Meatwad: Boy, what you talkin' about? He's just a box.  
Flotsam: [sits back up] Oh.. uh, sorry. I just... overreacted there for a moment. [takes a look beside him] Hey, you didn't tell me you had radio.  
Meatwad: Well, yeah, boy, that's my jam box.  
Flotsam: Neat. In that case, it's a good thing I'm prepared. Besides flying, I always know exactly what to bring at that time when I may need it.

Frylock comes back to check in on Flotsam and Meatwad.

Frylock: Everybody having a good time.  
Flotsam: Yeah, everything's cool, Fry man. I think I might like it here.  
Frylock: Well, good to hear.  
Meatwad: Yeah, that, and he got this thing with... um.. prep.. um... what they call, um... preparation.  
Frylock: Preparation? You mean this guy's properly prepared?  
Flotsam: Of course. As I told him, I always know what to bring at that time in which case I might need it. It's one of my special things.  
Frylock: Well, okay then. Take care.

As Frylock leaves the room again, Flotsam sets his CD in Meatwad's jam box.

Flotsam: I have a feeling you're going to like this.  
Meatwad: Boy, you be gettin' your groove on where you from?  
Flotsam: Well, I guess you can say that.

Flotsam begins playing Spiralmouth's cover of Come Together. Meatwad stands there in question to the music.

Meatwad: I don't get it. Sounds like someone be scattin' in here.  
Flotsam: That's the point. This is the musical stylings of a capella.  
Meatwad: What is this capella of which you speak of?  
Flotsam: No, no, a capella. [acapella] It's a style of music in which it basically involves the vocal chords, being put into song.  
Meatwad: ... Meaning?  
Flotsam: Whatever instruments were all done through the singer's voices.  
Meatwad: Well, alright now. I like me this a capella.  
Flotsam: You're alright, Meatwad.


	4. Bumming the Master

Flotsam now lies on Shake's chair, watching television. Shake listens as he giggles to himself, enjoying his program. Shake walks into the living room and sees him.

Shake: [gasp] What is this?  
Flotsam: Oh, hey, Sir Shake.  
Shake: What are you doing lying around here when you should be in the room of that thing? [refers to Meatwad]  
Meatwad: Chill out, Shake. He doin' what he wanna do.  
Shake: Well, I want HIM to get out of my freakin' chair.  
Flotsam: Oh, this is yours? I'm sorry.  
Shake: There you go. Get the f**k outta here, you.

Flotsam gets off the chair and walks into Frylock's room. There, he curiously looks around in interest. He finds something, and walks back to the living room.

Flotsam: Hey, Sir Shake!  
Shake: Oh God, what are you doing back here? I thought I told you to get out. And here you are, still trying to pester me. Ask me to go down to the mall and buy you useless crap, why don't you?  
Flotsam: I don't know what you're talking about. But I have a feeling you should see this.

Flotsam shows him a picture of him and Ezekial.

Flotsam: Who's this little guy? He's an adorable one.  
Meatwad: Dang, boy, that's Zeke. I remember Zeke, alright.  
Shake: Wha- How did- You- You little... whatever-the-hell-you-are... [gets up from the chair and swipes the picture from him] You stay out of my things! For one thing, you shouldn't be wandering around here going through s**t that isn't yours! And by the way, he wasn't my son at all! He was just... some other milkshake, like myself, but with the brain of a small child!  
Flotsam: Well, nevertheless, he's still a nice lil' guy. Reminds me of myself. I should meet the guy sometime.  
Shake: Well, you can't. He's gone. No longer around our parts. Suddenly.. disappeared.  
Flotsam: Well, whatever happened to him?

Shake suddenly flashes back to when the Chess Dragon crashes in and takes Ezekial with him, flying off.

Shake: ... That is none of your damn business.  
Meatwad: He was taken away by the Chess Dragon.  
Flotsam: Chess Dragon?  
Meatwad: Yeah, it was like... boy, I dunno how long it's been. All I remember is that... he beat the Chess Dragon.  
Flotsam: Well, that's interesting.  
Shake: Meatwad, shut up! You, out!  
Flotsam: But you all said I could stay.  
Shake: And because you said that, I'm gonna go easy on ya this once. But you so much as TRY to piss me off yet again, I am going to take you out of the house, and give you such a clobber you will be feeling that all throughout your body for months!

As Shake walks in the hallway in anger, Flotsam begins to worry about him.

Flotsam: That was pretty... harsh.  
Meatwad: He always like this, you know. Gonna take some time to get used to it.  
Flotsam: The sooner these friends of mine find me, the better.  
Meatwad: You still got you some friends?


	5. Apology

Later that day, Flotsam goes to Shake in the living room to make an apology to him. Afraid of disturbing him, he quietly taps on the side of his chair.

Flotsam: Umm.. Sh- Shake?  
Shake: What? Did you come back here to bother me some more? Already I know what to do with this.

Shake takes out a baseball bat, wanting to hurt him.

Flotsam: Hey, hey, take it easy. Put the bat down.  
Shake: Are you gonna make me, squirt?  
Flotsam: Umm... actually... no, I cannot...  
Shake: Well, there you go. Conversation over.  
Flotsam: No, wait.  
Shake: Now what?

Though still afraid, Flotsam takes a deep breath and tells him...

Flotsam: I'm sorry, alright? I feel I owe you one...  
Shake: You're damn right you do. You've been here for one half hour, and already you turned into something I wish not to see.

Flotsam begins thinking to himself as Shake continues to yell on.

Flotsam: The sooner they find me, the better...  
Shake: What was that?  
Flotsam: Eh... Nothing.  
Shake: Yeah, that's what I thought.

Shake proceeds to get up from his chair and leave the room.

Shake: Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to.  
Flotsam: And what would that be, exactly?  
Shake: ... I don't tell you how to live your life! Speaking of which, you need to get your own.

As Shake walks out of the room, Flotsam looks out the window and thought some more...

Flotsam: Well, it doesn't have to be all that bad. I can make the most of it while I'm here. [gasp] And I know just how to make it up to Sir Shake!


End file.
